


El imperio de Amarganz

by Junsuhiroishiwata



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 5 calamidades (Hunter X Hunter) - Freeform, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junsuhiroishiwata/pseuds/Junsuhiroishiwata
Summary: ︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿·  · ·  ·  ·  ·  ·  · · ·  ·  ·  ·•𓎒ᷤ͜͝𓎒͜͝͝❀۪𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐱 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 ⸙│ 𝕰𝖑 𝕴𝖒𝖕𝖊𝖗𝖎𝖔 𝖉𝖊 𝕬𝖒𝖆𝖗𝖌𝖆𝖓𝖟𖥸˚̣̣̣͙──────────── ─ ─ ─✰ br />Sipnosis:𝄠 ಿ Los habitantes de Amarganz viven en una calma total. Todos los días se levantan para realizar su propósito; aquel que se les fue dado desde el nacimiento. Dentro de este variado Imperio varios sectores se alzan, cada uno especializado en un pensamiento o estilo de vida en particular. Goab quién es hijo del jefe militar Namikawa; un experimentando protector de la paz total.Ha sido expulsado de su hogar hasta que pueda tomar el mando con responsabilidad. Pues este es visto como un vago por su mismo padre. En el camino, Goab tendrá que investigar los libros de este y oeste. Los cuáles según los rumores, contienen los secretos ocultos sobre el origen de todo ser viviente. Además de aprender las habilidades que dominan los caballeros que custodian las reliquias de prosperidad y eficiencia.◍•ᴗ•◍Créditos a Jairi ং por apoyar mis delirios 𖠚͒୭
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Introducción: Un mundo de ensueño.**

Mucho tiempo después, en aquella época donde criaturas maravillosas gobernaban sobre la superficie de la tierra. Y los arboles daban frutos exquisitos; y cada animal andaba de aquí para allá sin rumbo fijo. Muchas montañas nacieron, miles de extrañas formas se movían de un lado a otro ansiosas. Ninguna de ellas se reconocía así misma; aun habiendo sombra que reflejara su definida forma. Ninguna de estas criaturas anhelaba conocerse a sí misma. Por esto mismo, largos años pasaron.

Y con esto nuevas especies coloridas aparecieron, cada una mejor trazada que la anterior. Cada una con un sutil avance en su evolución. Pero dentro de la cabeza de todas esas extrañas bestias; ninguna llegó a despertar interés por letras, organización o pensamientos que sobrepasaran aquel limite que encerraba a la perfección su basta conciencia incorpórea. Era como si, simplemente nacieran perfectas en un mundo enteramente imperfecto. Y así mismo se movieran a un ritmo previamente establecido, girando sobre un eje desconocido. Así sería, y ojalá se quedaría hasta la sublime infinidad del enorme cosmos.

Pero, como si de una hermosa hoja blanca se tratara. Aquella pureza en el ambiente se rompió. No por que alguien dentro del sistema lo quisiera, no. Sino por algo externo, que vendría siendo como un curioso observador que abre la caja y sucumbe ante el resultado ya anticipado. Un numero lleno de frialdad, una estadística que una calculadora escupe sin remordimiento. Porque las opciones antes de aquella acción eran obvias, y aun con eso. Aquella figura mística decida terminar el trabajo. Aquel resultado que avanza en línea recta.

Entonces suspira, mirando el trazo ciertamente arruinado. La línea que debía ser recta, se ha bifurcado y ahora solo replantea la meta anterior. ¿Por qué hacia esto? Se pregunta mientras alza el lápiz que ha estado utilizando. Aquel mundo donde cada forma cumplía su función, ahora ha quedado manchado. Un punto tan bien definido que por momentos causa escalofríos. El dibujo que admiraba el observador ahora se mueve por cuenta propia; no como antes que solamente se preservaba estático a la espera de nuevas líneas que complementaran aquel dulce trazo.

Tapando su boca con ambas manos, la figura comienza a olvidar el propósito de aquello. La misión que se le encomendó empieza a ser borrada; como las manos que sujetan la goma e intenta quitar aquel persistente circulo en medio de tanto desorden. Los lápices hacen eco al caerse de la mesa, la tinta se desborda del recipiente. Y cada hoja con un estricto plan, ahora queda arrugada por la desesperanza que invade el corazón de su dueño. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Ahora ya lo ha olvidado, pero tan rápido como los recuerdos le abandonan, igual de veloz el interés en cualquier otra cosa se asoma.

Deja las hojas de lado y camina despreocupado. Aquel mundo que había estado dibujando deslumbra en miles de colores, porque la luz del sol se refleja en los ínfimos detalles. Cada animal tiene una forma bien establecida, y cada bestia aparentemente horrorosa es tan hermosa que es imposible de creer que pueda existir. Y dentro de aquel dibujo, una anatomía perfecta destaca entre tantas formas algo amorfas.

El cuerpo humano en todo en su esplendor, con cada mano llena de articulaciones flexibles. Cada pierna moldeada de una forma dinámica y atlética. La cabeza portando cuatro sentidos importantes. Oh, por supuesto. Una red invisible de cualidades, bien ocultas a la vista de todos los demás animales.

Porque de alguna forma, muchos parentescos fueron reflejados a la hora de su creación. Aquel único humano que predomina por su perfección, ha comenzado a vagar entre los miles de arbustos y enredaderas que cubren la pradera, cuando avanza observa todo en plena ingenuidad. Dentro de su despejada cabeza abunda la creatividad y muchos pensamientos abundantes en letras y números que aún no sabe cómo pronunciar. Esos persisten, explotando cada noche mientras el hombre conserva los ojos cerrados.

Mientras su delicado cuerpo tiembla bajo la brizna de la noche, el hombre se resguarda sin saber que está adoptando costumbres primitivas, porque cada noche una imagen de un mundo mucho más colorido aparece a su alrededor. Y esas palabras adoptan un nuevo orden, dando paso a nombres para llamar a cada animal que pasa por su escrupulosa vista. O, cada figura que no comprende, pero percibe que está en lo correcto al llamar tal cosa así.

Y este único hombre se desarrolla a un paso veloz, cada día aprende por si mismo como usar las herramientas que el ambiente le ha dejado. Come y bebe de la sangre de los animales, busca semillas y frutos para compensar su espantoso cansancio. Hay días donde se sienta a mirar el indefinido horizonte con aires de melancolía. Porque sin tener un propósito, ha comenzado a obsesionarse por encontrar lo inexistente. Ahora anhela conocer su origen y fin.

Pero esa respuesta nunca llega por más que ruega, los cielos le brindan consuelo. Hay días donde la lluvia le cae en la cara, y por breves instantes se siente triste de tan solo existir, llora sin saber cómo expresar su vacío. Ya que han pasado años y aun no logra encontrar alguien igual a él. Una vez intentó comunicarse con especies que habitaban a su lado, y de entre todos esos gruñidos, nada pudo entender.

Hubo un día, el sol brillaba y las gotas de agua se acumulaban en un lugar muy específico. El hombre logró articular la palabra “lago” y entendiendo que había descubierto algo nuevo. Se postro a un lado de la orilla para buscar compañía. Dentro de todas las caras que había ido nombrando a lo largo de los años, aquel que admiró en el agua estancada, poseía una sintonía conocida, tan símil a sus propios rasgos; que al fin queriéndolo. Consiguió reconocer una mínima parte de su identidad.

―Realmente soy yo―. Mencionó en un farfulló embriagado de conocimiento, por primera vez experimentaba sentido. La idea de dirección paralizó sus extremidades, quería continuar avanzando; el problema radicaba que nadie sobrevivía en constante soledad.

Y el tan único y perfecto sobre todos los demás. Un concepto nacido de una casualidad, el mero accidente de un artista aislado y sin nombre lo afligía. Provocando una llamarada de enojo y rechazo hacia si mismo. ¿Por qué razón debía seguir existiendo? Pero una mano ajena lo jalo del brazo, inundando sus fosas nasales de agua estancada.

Tan inesperado como le hubo resultado, usó la fuerza que fluía por todos sus brazos para salir de aquel aprieto, la mano había cedido a su incontable vitalidad. Lo que desconocía era que su esperanza de alcanzarlo se mantenía en pie, solo que en esta ocasión. Aquella mano se había duplicado, como las manos que el mismo portaba, y una cabeza comenzaba a sobresalir justo idéntica a la suya. Un pelo raso, tan negro como la noche; donde miles o millones de estrellas cubrían el firmamento.

Y cada hebra contenía un brillo inexplicable. Tan hermoso como aterrador. El aliento que contuvo hasta que al fin los ojos se presentaron, no llegaba a ser mínimamente explicado por aquel único hombre observador. Cada inhalación en su contrario cargaba un curioso significado que no era capaz de pronunciar. Porque, las miles de palabras y letras que siempre había dominado, ahora ninguna de ellas lograba acomodarse; como si el pánico las hubiera dominado.

De la boca del adverso se logró articular una simple palabra.

―Tú―. Con tan solo eso, el corazón de nuestro único hombre palpitó con una abrumadora fuerza que nunca antes sintió. Un remolino que a partir de entonces jamás pararía; ya que esa mágica energía que ahora lo impulsaba. No dependía plenamente de él, y quien sabía si también se excluía a su naciente compañía.

Aquellos dos únicos seres se miraban el uno al otro, y en la mirada opuesta cada uno sentía una extraña naturaleza, completamente inexplicable. Enteramente ajena a su intrínseca existencia, ya que ninguno de los dos llegaría a imaginar que solo eran un simple pensamiento, la fracción de un sueño interminable, aquella maquina perfecta que los había abandonado en una deriva siniestra.

Una historia que apenas se animaba a formarse.

Largos años pasaron, cada uno experimentó el despertar de una conciencia, y una individualidad autónoma discreta. Sin saber que algún día entre ambos diferirían en ideales o ciertos aspectos, aquella compañía les brindó de un propósito en común, un idealismo por alcanzar lo que jamás se posaría en sus diminutas manos. Un algo que era tan difícil de nombrar. Que, sin siquiera adoptarlo, terminaron olvidando el deseo más profundo que los unía. Cada uno se fragmentó por decisiones que no soy capaz de abarcar, y cada uno espero que aquel potencial formara a la siguiente infinitesimal especie que buscaría terminar la tarea que sus primigenias mentes habían rechazado finalizar. Porque en determinado momento ambos se encontraron con el verdadero final, y no queriendo aquello que para nosotros siempre fue eterno. Terminaron rehaciendo todo de nuevo, destruyendo la nada del todo impermutable.

Animales con nuevas formas, más bellas o feas según las perspectivas que las admiraban, especies jamás vistas por nuestros ojos escrupulosos, llenos de duda y juzgando todo con la mente de dioses. Determinamos que aquello debe seguir un trazo perfecto, un reino donde todos los habitantes vivan felices, como en una utopía. Porque existe todo en nuestros egoístas sueños, pero fuera de ellos solo somos manipuladores sagaces. Mirando todo tan fríamente, que muy dentro un lago se desborda sin que nadie conozca su fatua fluidez.

En esas tierras donde antes vivían dos únicas personas, una cantidad masiva de similares se han esparcido por todo el terreno circundante o existente para el observador más exigente. Los arboles han mutado, y las planicies se han acomodado tan vívidamente. Creando así paisajes espectaculares, colores de ensueño que solo se pueden definir como algo tan temerario como un singular reino. Un reino donde ahora los habitantes desconocen de sus antecesores, no saben nada de ellos; aun si su interés se enfoca en hallarse a si mismos en un espacio y tiempo irreconocible.

Ese reino en el que ahora nos enfocaremos, tenia una familia real. Tan adorada y respetada que nadie de rango inferior clamaba sobre su propia jerarquía en tan esplendida ramificación. Porque cada miembro conocía a la perfección su puesto y la felicidad que traía con esto. Aun si varios pensamientos contrarios lograban confundirlos o disuadirlos de recorrer el orden impuesto, pero no estricto, nadie se quejaba. Ya que esas quejas se expresaban abiertamente y con aquellos que los gobernaban. 

Oh, la reina y sus hijos eran educados por todo el pueblo. Mientras que los padres pensaban en una forma de mejorar cada día un poco más. Inventando o creando cosas asombrosas para un imaginación áspera y floja. E incluso catástrofes pasaron, tragedias que cautelosamente se guardaron en millares de libros acumulados en bibliotecas suntuosas, cada paso que se daba. Automáticamente se registraba, incrementado en masas la información sobre el pasado, el futuro y el presente que se vivía para alcanzar esa meta tan ancestral, tan ominosa.

Lo que este evolutivo imperio desconocía; ya que sus ojos solo se enfocaban en un implícito propósito. Era la suave pero implacable brisa que llegaba del frente o detrás a sus espaldas. Ese aire que anunciaba palabras de una raza mucho menos desarrollada, el grito silencioso de una cultura lenta como el crecimiento de las rosas más bellas de su jardín.

Este hermoso imperio tenia sus fallos, claro. Como todas las cosas nacidas de los humanos, se podría decir que dentro había conspiraciones. Personas diferentes que notaban aquel fallo en el ambiente tan cálido. Hallándose quienes pronosticaban guerras insaciables, cambios inevitables y por supuesto. El pesimismo arrojaba una extinción inagotable.

Por el momento nos concentraremos en esta era de entendimiento, equilibrio y armonía en esas tierras tan nutridas de color y expectación. Por esto, supongamos que un bello nombre correspondía a tanta maravilla. Yo, siendo alguien hábil usando palabras nombraría a este imperio con algo simbólico y sobresaliente. Algo indómito y que sirviera para ubicar hasta a los más perplejos. Pero como no basta con solo visualizar algo, nombraremos a este lugar como: Amarganz. Su significado este fuera de discusión y poco importa ahora.

Bueno, en este lugar los frutos florecían y se nutrían en plena luz solar. Al caer la noche cada pétalo se cerraba tan rápido o tan despacio dependiendo del ánimo de sus cuidadores. Los animales eran domesticados y cada uno adoptaba una propia personalidad. Porque de, entra las miles de cosas que llegaban a suceder en este suprarrenal centro, muchas sobrepasan una explicación y es mejor no intentar ahondar en explicaciones que a nadie satisficieran.


	2. 1:1

**Capítulo 1:1**

Entre los miles de libros que existían en aquella biblioteca, un libro en especifico llamó la atención de Goab. La portada tenía letras doradas que contrastaban con la pasta un poco marchita, por lo que se podía dilucidar de aquel primer encuentro. Goab lo menciono en voz alta.

“Es viejo, mucho más de lo que pude haber imaginado”. Bajo el tono de voz que se había exaltado de emoción, tenía que ser precavido si no quería ser descubierto por su padre. El general del ejercito era estricto, y siempre le reprendía si le hallaba en horas de servicio distraído o estando de vago por los rincones menos impensables. Si lo veía robando otro libro más de la vieja biblioteca, estaba seguro que lo obligaría a ejercitar por una semana o incluso un mes.

Aquel día el chico portaba una amplia gabardina, donde oculto el libro para que nadie siquiera sospechara que faltaba. Apuro el paso hasta volver a encontrarse entre miles de transeúntes que transportaban bienes materiales, unos cuantos elaborando nuevas herramientas capaces de mejorar el transcurso de la vida. Y otros, mucho más reservados que la mayoría; trazaban círculos en el aire puro de la mañana.

No sabía con exactitud cuál era el propósito de aquel comportamiento repetitivo, muchas veces antes de ese día Goab recordaba verlos hacer maquinalmente las mismas acciones sin cesar, como robots que son programados para determinadas acciones. Incluso imito en incontables ocasiones los mismos trazos que aquellas personas trazaban sobre espacio vació.

Y hasta la fecha seguía preguntándose qué objetivo tenían aquellos ciudadanos, ya que como el mismo sabía desde que llegó la adolescencia. Todos tenían un único funcionamiento, y crecían para adaptarse a lo que desde niños se les imponía. Si eras alfarero, entonces debía gustarte tanto la arcilla. Si eras herrero, el olor metálico componía la mayor parte de tu huella de identificación. Por lo tanto, al nacer con un padre militar y experto en defensas, se le recomendó acostumbrarse a la idea de erguirse bien derecho cada día; los enemigos podrían ser muchos llegar desde cualquier lugar inimaginable. Mirar al cielo y saludar con gracia cada mañana.

Así se supone debía regirse su nueva personalidad. Solo que, de alguna forma u otra detestaba aquella descabellada locura de vida. No, el era alguien libre de elegir un camino por el cual ceñirse hasta el final de sus días y con esto. Una gracia divina por siquiera darse cuenta del enorme problema que rondaba por cada habitante de la magnificente Amarganz.

Goab se detuvo en seco ante la esquina de una plaza, era bien conocido que preciso ese día. Los caballeros de la corte real regresaban de sus rondines por tierra desconocida, trayendo con ellos objetos inhóspitos e invaluables. “Demonios, he olvidado por completo esto” se dijo mientras se arrebujaba entre sus amplias ropas, era cierto que era hijo de una familia noble. Pero esto no significaba que anduviera vestido por ahí tan presuntuosamente. Por su contrario, el siempre guardaba las ropas de los vagabundos que morían por cuenta propia. O, si los incendiarios le ganaban, bien podría hacerse de las suyas robando a los criados de familias aun menos nobles que la de él.

Y en esa ocasión portaba ropas prestadas de un amigo de baja categoría. Por casualidades de la vida que muchas veces nos hacen pasar un mal rato o incluso casualidades que se burlan en nuestra cara por las incidencias que no notamos hasta después. Goab tropezó y fue a parar sobre el hombro de una niña de su misma edad. Un poco más alta debido al destiempo en el crecimiento, de rizadas hebras flamígeras. Rojas como el atardecer, los ojos se abrieron de asombro y vergüenza al tener demasiado cerca a un chico. Por ahora nos concentraremos en la reacción del primero, pues alguien tan mimado como lo era él. Manoteó, queriendo hacer desaparecer aquel bulto tan deslumbrante y hermoso. Aquella chica lo ponía nervioso de una forma en que jamás llegó a especular, se sentía tocando una especie nueva y diferente a sus acostumbrados padres y empleados.

―Quítate de mi camino. ¡Maldito estorbo! ―. Profirió graznando, su pecho se inflaba queriendo llenar el vació con el aire que se había quedado estancado. Medio conmocionado, apretó su cabeza queriendo acomodar cada idea dispersa que clamaba preguntar el nombre a la roca que le hizo tropezar. La niña guardo silencio mostrando recato y conmiseración.

Sus ojos reflejaron palabras que nunca fueron pronunciadas, pero eran claras de interpretar. “Lo siento”, Goab leyó una vez que distinguió que cada cuenca poseía un especial color, uno ojo lo tenia verde y el otro azul, un azul tan hermoso que por ratos parecía que cambiaban de lugar aleatoriamente. El verde se convertía en azul, o al revés. Y solo porque recordó que tenia que escapar, permitió que esta se marchara sin reprenderle algo más. “Maldito estorbo el que yo le fui” se reprocho internamente. Pasando el antebrazo por su bien definida cara, escondiendo sus rasgos un tanto llamativos a la comitiva que se formaba alrededor de los recién llegados.

Los caballeros eran importantes en esta sociedad, estos mismos eran exploradores. Cada día, ellos reconocían un hecho impresionante. A las afueras, mucho más allá del camino que se extendía sobre el enorme horizonte, mucho, mucho más lejos de lo que sus mediciones cotidianas lograban alcanzar. Se sentía la presencia de otros seres, altamente similares a los habitantes de Amarganz. Y se preguntaran, ¿Cómo les era posible afirmar que eran iguales? Bueno, aun si existen especulaciones que llegan a ser certeras cuando al fin se han admirado de cerca. Este caso era singular, si hay algo característico en esos imprescindibles seres era su conexión mental con el mundo.

Al nacer cada habitante es capaz de complacerse con su función en la sociedad, existen casos aislados como el de nuestro intrépido Goab, o incluso el de otros más como aquella belle niña. Porque sin que fuera del conocimiento de este, aquel primer encuentro se quedaría por siempre como un recuerdo base. Uno tan intricado en su corazón y alma descarriada, que después le sería tan preciado como las piedras fantasmas que excavaban los mineros de la región de Papu.

Pero dejando eso de lado, los caballeros tenían muy buena vista. Eran observadores natos, y por esto en algunas ocasiones se les nombraban como verdaderos chismosos. El reluciente sol pintaba el rostro de todo aquel que se encontrara afuera, porque era bien sabido que la luz solar en Amarganz llegaba a los corazones y pensamientos que fluyen en cada persona, los más ignorantes casi siempre no cuestionaban los hechos que podrían clasificarse como insólitos. En cambio, las ideas de un caballero serian un afluente de dudas e inquietudes.

Quizás esto había escapado a la gran astucia del joven Goab, ya que. No sin haber pasado tan solo un minuto escondiéndose de cualquier posible mirada metiche entre el ajetreo. Una enorme mano varonil le alzo de las arrugas que se formaban en su holgada ropa. Era Zandaka, aquel inconfundible olor a medicina era tan fuerte y penetrante que sus fosas nasales le provocaron nauseas. Pataleó para intentar liberarse, pero aun era un niño de baja estatura.

De seguro lo retaría, exhortándolo a dejar de vagabundear. Zandaka era alguien alegre y risueño. Aunque cuando se trataban de cuestiones que encendieran tanto su interés, podía tomarse hasta el asunto más ridículo tan enserio que nadie en el mundo podía apagar su determinación.

Pero hoy, la cabeza de Zandaka está más concentrada en la creciente preocupación que se formaba en sus nuevos pensamientos; su imaginación estaba tan alterada que por un instante pensó que había actuado demasiado impulsivo. Luego, quitando aquella cubierta de ropaje. Una mueca de disconformidad adornó su impaciente semblante.

― ¿Por qué el hijo de un conocido militar estaría a estas horas, precisamente por esta plaza en particular? ―. Este alzo una ceja mostrando cierta molestia, estaba más que fuera de lugar la posición de aquel mocoso. Cada pieza en Amarganz debía conservarse en su puesto debidamente. Los niños tenían que estudiar para ejercer sus futuros puestos en la imparcial jerarquía. Y los adultos como ellos, debían cuidar de la paz y el bienestar de los primeros.

Zandaka soltó un largo resoplido, el trabajo y su cabeza le estaban poniendo de mal humor tan injustificadamente. Y el niño no merecía recibir su creciente frustración. Aun con eso, le intrigaba el hecho que un niño con tan altos privilegios desperdiciara el vital tiempo en el ocio de los campesinos desechables. Es más, de cierta manera no tenía caso preguntarse de más.

EL niño abrió amplio la mandíbula para hincarle los dientes en la mano que lo sostenían, pero simplemente el caballero lo bajo con cuidado, peinando el desordenado su cabello con una creciente sonrisa ahora más despreocupada.

―Tch, no tengo por que responderle nada. No es asunto, así que no se meta.

―Bien, pero lamento decirte que es mi responsabilidad escoltarte hasta tu casa.

Goab abrió los ojos entre sorprendido y avergonzado de la propuesta. Si su padre lo veía acompañado de un caballero de seguro le haría fiestas. Porque caballeros y ejercito eran uno mismo pero separado escudo del reino de Amarganz. Ambos organismos velaban de la paz, la armonía y la seguridad de realeza, aldeanos, pensadores e inventores.

―No, me voy solo―. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y cruzándose de brazos negó repetidas ocasiones con la cabeza. No lo dejaría, por nada del mundo…

―Imposible―. Zandaka replicó, viendo a Goab con un aura amenazadora, cuando él decía algo, por lo general los aldeanos reaccionaban acorde a las escrituras que se les entregaba desde muy jóvenes para estudiar.

―Si no te acompaño a tu casa, me sentiría muy culpable.

―Pero…

―Por favor permítame cumplir mi deber― a esas alturas sabía que ya había ganado la discusión, no por que su tono fuera medianamente estridente, sino porque nadie se resistía ante la dulzura de sus palabras.

Goab guardó silencio mientras percibía cierto alerta dentro de su cabeza, una parte muy recóndita que gritaba la entrada de un intruso. En palabras más simples, cierta parte dentro de sí mismo se sentía rendido y manipulado ante una fuerza desconocida. Entonces eso significaba que, no. Hasta entonces no recordaba haber leído de hechos paranormales o síntomas tan complejos de explicar.

Era cierto que aquel alto muchacho era atractivo y fornido.

Solo que, aun si sus palabras resonaban con ternura y buenas intenciones. Una parte dentro reconocía la hostilidad contenida en… cierto, conocía alguno de los nombres de los 5 caballeros, pero como no era un tema de su interés. Se saltaba las paginas donde se mostraban fotos o retratos de estos. Era algo que simplemente omitía por desidia.

Ofreció su mano aceptando tan ligeramente palabras deliberadamente autoritarias. Iría al lado de aquel tramposo que ocultaba un no se que algo. Pero en ningún momento del camino dejaría pasar la oportunidad de obtener información, empezando por simples preguntas como; ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Te gusta ser caballero? ¿Cómo es que no te aburres de hacer siempre lo mismo?

Le respondieron sosegadamente y con mucha calma.

―Zandaka el de la balanza, mi nombre es ese. Pero si es difícil de pronunciar, con tan solo decir Daka basta.

―Segundo, uhm. Demasiado curioso para tu propio bien― daka tragó saliva mientras meditaba en cómo responder aquellas preguntas demasiado subjetivas para su gusto y comprensión.

―Bien, supongo que hay días en que me gusta más que nada. Y otros― sin querer estrujo la mano del menor con fuerza. Achicando los ojos consternado.

―A veces me estresa ser caballero, pero es… es para lo que estoy hecho. Y tú…

―No, espera. Tengo que saberlo, Goab. Hijo de…―. Lo ultimo no fue completado, pues el chico alzó su dedo índice en signo de que ni siquiera lo pronunciara. Odiaba ser reconocido por la enorme figura de lealtad y razón como lo era su padre.

A daka le pareció tan divertido que, en lugar de volver a fastidiarse con tal actitud prepotente, prefirió examinar en sumo silencio cada rasgo del más joven. Sin dudas era un espécimen tan nuevo y raro que justo se sincronizaba con las malas noticias a las que tenía que enfrentarse.


	3. 1:2

Al llegar a la casa. La puerta de la entrada profirió un chillido tan agudo, que los oídos astutos de Goab le hicieron dar un visible sobresalto. En cuanto alguien saliera a recibirlo, sentiría de nuevo unos enormes ganas de salir corriendo. Pero, el agarre de aquel caballero que lo escoltaba era firme. Es más, casi se sentía asfixiado. 

Fruncio el ceño expectativo. En sus adentros, miles de escenarios ya habían dado vueltas. Esta listo para cualquier palabra tajante, para ser reprendido ante una autoridad tal como lo era Zandaka. 

—Uhmm. Ya me puedes bajar—. Manoteo sin mucha resolución.Y cuando unos pies ligeros se posicionaron frente de sí. Cerró los ojos tan fuertemente para encerrarse en sus pensamiento, en un mundo donde no existiera su padre. 

Una mano tan dura y fría como el acero se posicionó en su hombro. Haciendo que el pequeño niño sintiera un frío recorrer por su espina dorsal. Esa presencia siempre le ponía mal, y muy seguro. Aquel hombre tan alto y de decisiones tan firmes, hablaría como siempre. Tan calmadamente que daba un aire terrorífico. 

—Papa. Y-yo —. Goab se adelantó, removiendose un poco para buscar ayuda de la otra presencia que aún no se marchaba. 

—En serio se lo agradezco 

—No hay de qué —. Zandaka asomo una ligera sonrisa, una que más alla de orgullo. Mostraba cierta vergüenza, quizás se debía a la enorme presencia que llegaba a ser el alto mando del ejército de Amarganz. Era tal y como los rumores decían. Alguien tan... Indómito y lleno de un aura. Un poco fría. O eso le hacia sentir. Y solo esto, le hizo sentir cierta empatia por Goab. 

Uhmm, quizás podría ir más seguido por la región de Papu para visitar a este peculiar niño. 

—Goab. Entra y prepara un poco de té para nuestro invitado

—No se preocupe, no es necesario—. Zandaka sintió la necesidad de marcharse lejos de aquella zona que no le correspondía a el. Es más, tenia otras cosas que pensar. 

—Insisto. Trajo de vuelta al vago de mi hijo—. Aquel hombre de semblante apacible, le miró fijo. Tan fijamente que podría pensarse tan solo por un instante que lo estaba intimidando, amenazándolo sin decirlo. 

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer. 

Zandaka asintió, pero sus cejas se hallaban contraídas por la duda y el temor de siquiera entrar en la mansión. Muy cerca de las montañas del sudoeste. Quizás más tarde podría encontrarse con su compañero Kanimasuku, el caballero que resguardaba la piedra fantasma. 

Ambos entraron, pisando con cuidado las miles de flores musicales que reinaban en aquel jardín. Las puertas principales eran de filigrana de plata. Y las que protegían la fachada interior, eran de sauco brillante. Porque el olor que desprendían las flores eran tan fuerte y variado. Que uno podría echarse sobre el recién cortado pasto ha escuchar las tonadas que cada flor expresaba. Una diferente a la otra, y todas juntas formaban una melodía ominosa. 

—Espero que no le halla causado problemas. 

Zandaka, quien estaba abstraído en la belleza que formaban cada flor y cada pequeño trazo grabado en la puerta o ventana de aquel fantástico mausoleo. Se sobresalto al percibir aquel febril comentario. 

—Eh... Disculpe. 

—No. No fue ninguna molestia traer de vuelta a su hijo. Aunque... Si fue extraño encontrarlo tan alejado de casa. 

—Me lo suponía—. Se escuchó un resoplido, como de alguien que expresa decepción. Pero que de la misma manera ya sabía cual era la causa principal. 

El rostro de Daka se constriño, caminando desde atrás no podía ver con claridad el rostro de su interlocutor. Pero cada palabra había sido articulada con dolor. Y ese extraño sentimiento era tan diáfano que incluso podía resentirlo en su propio cuerpo. Como una herida física recién hecha, pero no había sangre fluyendo. O rasguños visibles sobre sus muñecas. 

—Uh. Mi señor, si es inoportuno puedo retirarme... 

—No, para nada. 

—Debería quedarse un rato más. 

—Sí. Supongo... 

Daka tensó los hombros y mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras esperaba que el gran cerrojo se abriera. Aquel lugar era agradable y tétrico de alguna forma que le era imposible describir. Anhelaba irse lo más pronto posible, y a su mismo tiempo necesitaba más tiempo para escuchar las bellas melodías que cantaban gustosas las rosas ruiseñor. Las más coloridas y grandes de aquel repertorio que no podía dejar de ver. 

Al entrar, suntuosas alfombras multicolor captaron casi por completo su atención. Cada uno tenia un entramado curioso y muy creativo, formas místicas, otras un tanto florkloricas o típicas de la región del noroeste de Amarganz. Le hacian reflexionar de lo poco que conocía a los habitantes de Papu. Costumbres tan arraigadas y desconocidas para gente proveniente de Brion. 

Zandaka fue sorprendido mirando tan atentamente el trazo de una alfombra guinda con patrones lleno de escudos y lanzas. Qué, cuando su anfitrión colocó un vaso de agua frente de sus narices. Casi deja caer aquel fresco liquido sobre la enorme alfombra en la cual se encontraba. 

—Muchas gracias. 

Bebió recatado, aquel primer vistazo al interior era fascinante. Era indudable que el tan solo estar ahí era un privilegio, al menos para los representantes de esa particular región. 

Por su contrario, el padre de Goab estaba inquieto. Arrastrando los pies, se removía de un asiento a otro sin hallar consuelo en las pinturas que se vislumbraban en lo alto de la pared de la recepción. Necesitaba hablar con su primogénito, pero de igual forma era necesaria una intervención. Su hijo era un poco antisocial, retraído y casi siempre rebelde. Cuando él mismo iba a darles los buenos días, este dejaba un par de almohadas acomodadas en su lugar. O, cada que procuraba llevar a su pequeño hijo a las reuniones militares que se celebraban en las noches bisiestas. Este corría y se escondía en las casas de los mineros. 

Si lugar a dudas ya no sabía que hacer para mejorar su relación padre-hijo. 

—Goab, ven por favor. 

Zandaka tragó saliva, esperaba con todas sus ganas que no le hicieran hablar de nuevo. Además, claro estaba. Prefería gastar su tiempo observando cada detalle de los adornos. 

Se distinguió el traqueteo de una charola de plata, y sobre de esta. Varios cubiertos, tazas y una tetera rebosante de agua. Era el pequeño Goab con una cara de pocos amigos, llevando a cabo la tarea que se le había sido encargada. 

—Sí. Aqui esta. Bueno, me voy. 

—No tan desprisa jovencito. 

—Ahora qué. ¿Papá?

Goab giro los ojos con fastidio. Momentos antes, cuando se había adelantado trepando una enredadera cerca de su ventana superior. Pensó arduamente una ruta de escape, una alternativa que le ayudara a rehuir de aquel encuentro entre la Guardia Real y el Ejército Militar. Debía escapar, pero tan solo unos minutos después el estruendo de la gran puerta abriéndose lo dejó pasmado. Presuroso por aue el agua dentro de la tetera se calentara velozmente, o al menos antes de que su padre mencionara su nombre.

Ya estando ahí, sus facciones podían mofarse en silencio de su suerte. No le agradaba para nada la presencia de un caballero ajeno a su región. Mucho menos le parecía bien que su padre estuviera despidiendo un aura tan caóticoa y preocupada. Algo realmente malo debía estar aguardando. 

—Invitale una taza a tu invitado y sientate a mi lado. 

Este hizo lo que le pedían sin rechistar, cosa que su rostro se contrapuso. Una ceja se levantaba curiosa, casi rebelde a lo que su cuerpo maquinaba como certero. 

Incluso envió una mirada de auxilió a Daka el caballero. Pero este se limitó a beber lo ofrecido en sumo silenció.   
Cuando se hubo sentado en aquel estrecho sillón a la medida de una sola persona. Resoplo, sintiéndose ahogado entre un infinito manto de posibilidades. ¿Que estaría por decirle? ¿Porque ahora? Bueno, quizás la causa principal era haber estado paseando al otro extremo de Amarganz. Allá en las ignotas ubicaciones del laberinto de Brion. 

—Goab. He estado considerando una forma de cumplir con tu educación.

—Papá. 

—No, primero escucha. 

Goab apretó ambos puños sobre su regazo, intentando no apartar la mirada de su padre, para que este ni siquiera tratara de encontrar su mirada o le tocará el rostro aparentando ser compresivo. 

—Como alto mando del Ejército Militar. Se espera que un hijo mío estudie y se forme todos los días para proteger a los civiles. Y a todos y cada uno de los tesoros de Amarganz. Por lo tanto—. Este dio un largo suspiro. Se froto una mejilla casado y continuó. 

—Deberás recorrer todos y cada uno de los lugares de este imperio. Y con esto, aprender la importancia de cada mínimo miembro de esta comunidad. No importa cuanto tiempo te tardes. O qué difícil se vuelva regresar. No te quiero cerca de ésta zona hasta qué te decidas a portar con orgullo mi deber. 

Cada palabra había salido con calma. Ningún tono había cambiado ni se había alterado con la clara intención de herir. Porque era bien sabido que las emociones no importaban para el jefe militar. Nada tenia precio o valor si se trataba de llevar con precisión su vocación. Y esto era justo parte de las miles de cosas que Goab detestaba del frío carácter de aquel ruin señor que lo miraba con adoración y anhelo. 

—Como quieras. Pero hoy mismo me largo de este basurero. 

Los ojos de Zandaka se tornaron tristes. Al principio había sido sorpresa la que lo dominaba. Luego un atisbo de diversión, pero al final lo único que llegaba a sentir sobre aquella dividida familia era arrepentimiento y mucho furor que no sabria como explicar. 


	4. 1:4

Al dejar atrás las colinas que circundaban el mausoleo militar. Zandaka al fin fue capaz de exhalar. Contener el aire hasta salir del radio era extenuante, cosa que no parecía afectar realmente al pequeño niño que ahora llevaba cargando una mochila a la espalda. Este deslumbraba con un sonrisa sobre el rostro, su cabello qué dentro de aquel despampanante hogar brillaba dorado como el sol, ahora se izaba contra las corrientes de aire castaño oscuro. Tal y como lo había encontrado en aquella plaza. 

—Dame un respiro muchacho. 

Aquel se doblo tocando sus rodillas con las palmas. Estaba cansado y apenas si había realizado ejercicio aquel día. Pero se consideraba algo normal estando fuera de su respectiva ubicación.   
Cabe mencionar que el cabello de Daka también era castaño, posiblemente un poco más claro que las tonalidades que poseía el niño a su lado, pero de igual manera tenía las mismas propiedades que las del resto de habitantes dentro del Imperio. 

Goab quien había estado caminando calmadamente, sin prisas se sentó al borde de un acantilado poco profundo. Aquella vista le hacía sentir libre, sin ataduras o una hora exacta a la que hubiera que regresar. Ya no había razón para mirar atrás, ahí donde su padre habitaba cada día. 

Sacó de un compartimento una roja manzana, la mastico disfrutando la sensación de sosiego. Ya no tenia porqué disfrazar sus bellos rasgos, o aquel horrible color de cabello que muchas veces tinto con hollín. 

—¿Quieres una manzana?

—¿Ah? ¿Hablas en serio niño?

—Sí. Porque no—. Respondió mientras masticaba lo último. Arrojando el corazón por los límites de acantilado. Unos pasos atrás, había tenido que seguir soportando el fulgurante color amarillo de sus hebras auténticas de cabello. Pero esta precisa colina era la última que provenía de la cadena montañosa de Papu. 

—Sabes... 

—Ahora sí. Dame esa manzana. 

Le habían interrumpido, pero no importaba. Los hilos de pensamientos que atravesaban su mente eran simplistas. Avanzar, avanzar y no detenerse hasta salir por completo del rango que aún pertenecía al reinado silencioso de su padre. Aquel vil tirano que por muchos años intentó controlarlo. 

—Te decía. ¿Sabes que es chistoso Zandaka?

—No sé. Que de todo esto te da gracia mocoso—. Era visible que jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Por eso cuando se sentó y el mocoso se levantó tal cuál resorte. Apretó la mandíbula irritado. 

—Uhg. Estúpido crió

—Ah vamos Zandaka. Solo te quería mostrar algo. 

Mientras Goab se mostraba alegre y lleno de energía, Daka solo lo miraba hastiado y sin ganas de moverse un centímetro innecesariamente. Mordió sin ánimo la manzana roja y sin pena se desplomó sobre el suave pasto de la colina. 

—¡Zandaka! Oh vamos. Mira... 

—Te estoy mirando. 

—Mentiroso. 

El hombre mayor cerró los ojos un momento, queriendo recuperar la energía del largo camino de ida y regreso. Suficiente hubiera tenido con solo ir y regresar un día después. Pero no, aquel niño mimado había salido deprisa. Con ganas de partir ese mismo día, Namikawa le ordenó seguir a su hijo deprisa y sin réplicas que pudieran hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Arrastró los pies somnoliento. 

"Yo solo traje a este engendró a su casa. Sólo cumplía mi labor" se decía a si mismo cada que Goab corría, bajando los pequeños montes de tierra. Cuando este se deslizaba por la superficie empedrada, el sólo aminoraba el paso para no cansarse demasiado. Pero ninguna de esa precauciones le hacian sentir menos agotado. 

—Si. Te estoy mirando engendró. Has lo que estabas haciendo. 

—¿Apoco estás cansado Zandaka? Que poca resistencia física—. El menor mencionó esto con cierto aire de superioridad y arrogancia. Era cierto que a diferencia del caballero, el había estado los dias anteriores dentro del mausoleo. Pero, sabía perfectamente lo exhaustivo que era regresar del exterior. Allá, fuera de los límites de la gloriosa Amarganz. 

Daka abrió los ojos indignado. ¿Había escuchado claro aquel alardeó? Acaso... Era capaz de hablarle tan confiadamente cuando él fue quien lo llevó hasta la alejada Papu para no faltar a su deber con el alto mando Namikawa.

Si que era un chico descuidado y muy poco considerado con sus mayores.   
Pero tan rápido como se reincorporó, se dejo caer mareado. 

—Callate. Estoy cansado. Mañana seguimos. 

—Que aburrido Zandaka. 

Se escuchó un bufido de insatisfacción. Y seguido de eso, varios suspiros alargados. Como de alguien que es desanimado a la fuerza. A Goab no le quedó de otra que echarse a un lado del cuerpo sin energías del caballero. 

Cuando lo intentó mover este ya dormitaba, exhalando un comentario adicional. 

—Mañana me enseñas lo que querías. 

┉┅━━━━━━━━━━━┅┉

La luz de noche en Amarganz siempre estaba predominado por la luna. Grande y redonda mostraba su cara a los vigilantes de la torre de la realeza. Pero desde ese punto indeterminado entre la frontera de Papu a Brion. Solo había unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar a una pequeña aldea de artesanos. Goab la conocía, en su sexto cumpleaños su padre lo había llevado a conocer el maquinado de prendas florkloricas. 

Que recuerdos, al menos en esas épocas. El general Namikawa desprendía un suave olor a frutas y su mano era calida al tocarla. Ya que, cabe rescatar qué Goab apreciaba esos pequeñas recuerdos, siempre recordaba cuando el sueño lo abandonaba. 

Dio varias vueltas sobre el raso pasto de la colina, al amanecer los árboles de mango volverían a liberar sus frutos y los recolectores tendrían que comenzar labores. Él quería verlos de cerca y preguntarles. Sí toda su vida la desperdiciaban recogiendo las frutas de cada árbol del reino. Era algo tan ilógico para sus ojos, pero no quería siquiera comprender por que todos actuaban así de monótono. 

Y entre cavilaciones, se acercó de nuevo al esbelto cuerpo del caballero Zandaka. Este estaba echado sobre un costado y el cabello largo le cubría por completo el cuello. Hasta ahora no había notado lo alto que era, y esa ostentosa armadura morada que relucía cada que la luna se posaba sobre ellos. 

Es más. Comenzaba a sospechar que había sido engañado y apenas lo notaba. Porque, de qué otra forma habían sido capaces de llegar antes de atardecer del mismo día al mausoleo del general Namikawa. Y en ese mismo día habían partido de regreso al centro de la plaza de comerciantes; justo ahí donde fue su primer encuentro. 

"Maldito seas Zandaka" maldijo en sus adentros mirando lo apacible que se veia aquel hombre de tes morena. 

—Oye. Despierta. 

—Uhmm... 

—Oye. Necesito que me digas algo. 

El hombre dio un manotazo para alejar la molestia que interrumpía su sueño. Pero Goab era terco, mucho más cuando una idea le atravesaba la mente.   
Por eso jaló uno de sus mechones de cabello. 

—ZANDAKA. HAZME CASO. 

—Ah. ¡Que quieres maldita sea!

Daka se incorporó con un ojo cerrado y las mejillas llenas de saliva seca. Varios cabellos marrones se le habían pegado a la cara por la baba. Pero esto era lo que menos le sacaba de quicio. Aunque a su alrededor aún se sintiera oscuro, la verdad era que el sol ya comenzaba a hacer su aparición por el horizonte despejado. 

"Este mocoso parece un alarma". Parpadeo un par de veces antes de enderezar la espalda, sus manos estaban hormigueando y sus ojos apenas se acostumbraban al contraste de luz matinal. La brisa era refrescante, se podía oler desde esa colina el esmalte y pintura que los artistas utilizaban cotidianamente. 

Dando un paseo y llegaban antes que el sol se centrará en el medio de la plaza de los artistas desolados. 

—Zandaka. Mira... 

Goab señalo una figura vestida de mono amarillo y sombrero de paja. Esta persona se colocaba debajo de un frondoso árbol de mango. Esperando, si. Debería ser un recolector. 

—¡Buenos días señor recolector!

De la figura se distinguió una cálida sonrisa. Esta alzo una mano y saludo a su interlocutor. 

—Buenos días. Jóven Goab. 

—¿No se aburre de pasar el día entero recogiendo fruta madura?—. Zandaka quien estaba escuchando, froto sus ojos con el dorso de la mano para despertar por completo. Entre sueños, una extraña figura se le acercaba. Pidiéndole, rogando por un algo que el desconocía. Y dentro de ese sueño, el mismo se sentía preso de una esfera que aprisionaba su cabeza. Evitando así, que pudiera aclararle a su contrario que él no poseía nada más que su armadura deslumbrante. 

—Para nada joven Goab. Es mi deber, y si nadie lo hace. La fruta podría desperdiciarse si cae al piso.

Y al decir esto, aquel paciente recolector alzaba un brazo mientras la palma miraba al claro cielo. Porque un buen recolector siempre sabía la precisa posición donde una mango ha de caer cuando su peso ya no resiste la frágil rama de la que cuelga. 

—Asombroso—. Goab mencionó con un tono contento. Cuando el recolector hizo un ademan de gracias con su sombrero. El no pudo evitar aplaudir, era algo simple pero que le cautivaba de tal manera que podria seguir lo que restaba del día a los demás recolectores. 

—Es su trabajo. Deja de distraerte. Hay que avanzar o nos perderemos en la plaza de los artistas. 

—Ush. Eres un fastidio despierto. 

—Ha... Bueno, avanza y carga tu mochila. 

Daka se la estrelló en la cara como forma de saciar sus ganas de darle un zape al pequeño por tan enaltecida actitud. Cuando encontrará un poco de agua, se lavaria la cara y se despejaría los nudos que tenía en el cabello. Mientras tanto tendría que volver a caminar entre los suaves cipreses. 

El pequeño niño acomodo a su espalda su ligero equipaje, y mientras Daka no lo veía. Había salido disparado hacia el recolector de hace unos momentos. Era conocido que estos eran tan amables que regalaban parte de su cosecha a los transeúntes hambrientos. 

—Vaya con mucho cuidado joven Goab. 

—Si. Usted... Ahm... 

—Lo haré. 

No era necesario decirlo, ya qué todos los días el ávido recolector madrugaba con un sólo propósito. Recoger todas las frutas maduras que se cayeran de los árboles. 

Goab cargo consigo todo lo que cupiera en sus dos manos echas cuna. Y cuando Daka le jalo una oreja por quedarse atrás. Este le ofreció uno de los mangos que había cargado consigo. Al menos hasta que llegaran a la entrada de la aldea de artesanos no pasarían hambre y su sed estaría saciada por el momento. 


	5. 1:5

Ningún pensamiento cruzó la mente de ambos mientras caminaban a la luz del sol. Entre ellos cruzó un ambiente refrescante y muy calmo. El anterior encuentro con el recolector de fruta era para Goab una nueva adición a sus rigurosas observaciones sobre los habitantes y sus funciones. Aunque no lo quisiera era parte del encargo que le había dejado su padre. Porque era una trampa estratégicamente arrojada. 

Él mismo escuchó ser clasificado como alguien curioso, con ciertos aires rebeldes a su propia naturaleza. Por eso arrugó la nariz mientras masticaba el último vestigio de aquellos mangos que le habían regalado. 

El paisaje que se le presentaba era agradable. Desde abajo la colina donde durmió la noche anterior ahora se le hacia pequeña. Y zandaka el caballero solo comenzaba a llamarle más la atención. Este podía ser acérrimo a hablar cuando se perdía en su imaginación, pero era muy hablador cuando se le hacían preguntas. Como después de partir, goab le preguntó qué esperaba de su primer encuentro. Y a este se le había ido la lengua contando sobre su día y su extraña misión.

Cosa que ahora le daba curiosidad. En aquel momento su alegría de separarse de su padre era mayor como para darle importancia a la confusión de las palabras referentes a los avistamientos de personas fuera de los bien definidos límites de Amarganz. ¿Podía haber gente aparte de ellos que pudiera sobrevivir al caos fuera del reino? Según la que recordaba narrado en libros; eso se catalogaba como algo imposible y riesgoso.

Ya qué fuera de los límites las formas estaban en completo caos, ningún animal era estético o funcional. Su carne no servía para comer y sus restos solo generaban basura que tardaba milenios en transformarse. Y se decia qué los ideales de los animales externos al reino eran forzados. Estos según su padre estaban vacíos, sirviendo solamente como títeres de un observador solitario. 

Era algo que su mente no comprendía, y siendo sinceros no le importaba demasiado entender la extrañeza de afuera. Sí no era bonito simplemente no debía llamar su atención; porque sólo lo estético o bien definido era preciso de un estudio. 

Se detuvo en seco, tropezando con la musculosa espalda de zandaka. El cual se le había adelantado unos cuantos pasos para evitar una charla innecesaria.  
—Ouh... ¿Porque te detienes así?

Sobo su cabeza antes de picotear las costillas del más alto. Ese cuerpo fornido era blando en ciertos puntos y más que eso, no le permitía ver bien el frente. Pues al llegar a la localización de Brion, los árboles aumentaban hasta cubrir el paso con ramas torcidas que podían enredarse en los cuerpos de los visitantes.

—Nada... Sólo estaba mirando bien por donde camino—. Esto era una pequeña mentira, en realidad algo más le pasaba a zandaka. 

—Oh. ¿Entonces te enredaste? Que tonto eres Zandaka. 

—Tch... Ya avanza maldito crio.  
Su voz había salido con la misma actitud de siempre, pero sus facciones estaban tensas, contrariando así su intención de sonar irritado. 

Goab tenía las irremediables ganas de sacar a flote aquel tema que tanto había analizado. Pero sin que pudiera ver el rostro del contrario, había sentido una escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. No era momento para hacer comentarios ladinos. Y asi lo dejo pasar. 

Llenándose de ramas sueltas y hojas de variada especie. Cada una con un trazo distinto en el centro. Cada una con un olor tan dulce y somnífero, que sin quererlo volvió a soñar despierto. 

Así se veia a si mismo sobre la torre más alta de su ahora antigua casa. Rodeado de los muchos libros que sostuvo en sus delgadas manos, y en cada uno de aquellos páginas impregnadas de multicolores letras. Un mensaje cifrado que hablaba de los comienzos de Amarganz. Ahí dónde el más mínimo pensamiento se consideraba fundamental. Y dónde cada uno tenía que adoptar una función que le hiciera feliz por el resto de su primigenia formación. 

Odiaba los versos que se alzaba presuntosos intentando explicar un algo surrealista:

"Las primeras formas provenían de un artista aislado que desapareció cuando su obra comenzó a moverse. Este sentía que su imaginación lo había sobrepasado. Pues desde su respectiva dimensión las figuras no cobraban vida. Mucho menos recreaban por si mismas las costumbres del límite superior de dónde habían sido expulsadas". 

Podía ver estas palabras estar acomodadas así, pero no le hallaba sentido o referencia. Provenían del libro de este u oeste que todos conocían pero no comprendían, éstas letras eran juguetonas y cuando menos lo esperaba volvían arrojar partituras llenas de incoherencias. Hablando sobre un cuadrado, una torre y un fragmento olvidado. Oh, también abundaban párrafos refiriendo espejos infinitos donde un mesías era sujeto a una condena eterna. 

El jóven Goab era visto con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se le veía ensoñado cuando atravesó el final del bosque de los sueños subconscientes. Estos vastos arboles que protegían los cimientos de la torre real; solían jugar cambiando su forma. Construyendo salidas y entradas imaginarias solo para liberar la mayor cantidad de sueños en sus caminantes meditabundos. 

No había pasado ni siquiera una hora cuando Zandaka fue capaz de recobrar su semblante apacible. Había estado mirando imágenes borrosas, contrario al misterio que reinaba en las ensoñaciones del más joven. En las suyas cadáveres derramaban cantidades enormes de sangre, mayormente del abdomen o cuello. Y dentro de esos cuerpos la cabeza era destrozada hasta quedar menos que añicos. Algo tan espantoso que su cara se había quedado estática en una mueca de asco. Menos mal que ahora se había librado de aquella vista nauseabunda.

Queria vomitar, pero no frente de Goab.  
Se pasó una mano por la frente para limpiar el sudor que le resbalaba por las sienes. Y cuando tranquilizo su respiración. El pequeño crio le miraba divertido.

—¿Tan mal me veo?

Observó como asintió y frotó su cuello tan nervioso que entonces al fin fue capaz de controlar el debilitamiento en sus piernas. 

—Vamos. Ya estamos dentro de la aldea de los artesanos. 

—Oh sí. Fui a dar un paseo mientras te recuperabas—. Goab mencionó sólo para ver algún ápice de fastidio en su acompañante.

—Hmph. ¿Y que tal? 

—Oh. En realidad estaba mintiendo. Me quede a tu lado, en verdad te veías agobiado. ¿Que viste allá dentro?

Daka dio un largo suspiro y aquel aura negativo le pronunció unas ojeras que le hacian lucir demacrado. 

—No creo que sea bueno decírtelo ahora. 

Sin vociferarlo, Zandaka expulsó una corriente de aire gélido para ocultar sus horribles preocupaciones. Aquel niño lo resintió tragando saliva como si la garganta se le estuviera cerrando. 

—Ya bien. No pregunto más. Entonces, en su lugar... ¿Podrias decirme como fuimos capaces de llegar el mismo día a mi casa desde un lugar tan lejano?—. Goab apretó su barbilla en una pose sumamente pensativa. Era algo que en la noche lo había dejado despierto. 

—Uh... —. La cejas de Daka se relajaron y una ligera risita se escuchó. 

—Niño mimado. ¿Que Namikawa nunca te habló de las habilidades Nen?

Goab negó varias veces con la cabeza. ¿Nen? ¿De que hablaba? Oh, ahora lo recordaba. Una tarde hace cuatro años aproximadamente. Su padre había estado discutiendo con el guardián de la zona de Papu. Kanimasuku era alguien tímido y reservado, pero cuando salía de su fortaleza a las orillas del lago Mobius. Su aspecto era intimidante, el siempre veia una silueta robusta y de cabellos parados. 

—Oh... Sólo sé qué son vitales para los caballeros y el ejército. Ningún ciudadano de bajo rango le es permitido desarrollar habilidades Nen. ¿Verdad?

—Así es niño. 

—Pero que son. ¿Acaso usaste eso para acortar el tiempo de viaje?

—Algo así. Mi habilidad me ayudó a convencerte de irnos rápido en aquel momento. 

—¿Rápido? ¿Que quieres decir con eso?  
Goab se cruzó de brazos indignado. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que era terco?

—Que eres alguien muy terco.  
Había dado al clavo. 

—¿Terco yo? Estás loco. 

—Ush... Bueno, si no quieres saber nada del Nen...  
Rápidamente Goab cambio de parecer con hacer un berrinche por el tema de su necedad. Y se arrebujo en sus ropas holgadas cabizbajo. 

—Quiero saber. Pero no soy alguien terco... 

—Veamos.  
Zandaka había accedido, no porque estuviera de acuerdo con el anterior comentario, es más. Aún era un niño, quizás con el tiempo dejaría de ser tan cerrado de pensamiento. Pero mientras, un poco de conocimiento no le haria daño. Además, era parte de su destino aprender de todas formas sobre el Nen. 

—El Nen es una manera de moldear los pensamientos. Desde que uno nace, los sentidos perciben su entorno y eso se interpreta de una manera distinta dependiendo de la persona. 

—Ah... Bien. 

—No estas entendiendo nada. ¿Verdad?

—Afirmativo. 

A pesar de que se temia una reacción así, era normal para los más niños y adolescentes no entender en una primera explicación el concepto de Nen. Pues incluso a una edad avanzada muchos caballeros no lograban comprender enteramente sus orígenes, cualidades o verdadero alcance. Una vez Zandaka había escuchado que los reyes poseían una conexión más cercana y profunda con el Nen, pero que eso mismo los hacía más frágiles. 

—Ahh. Esto me tomaría meses enteros. 

—Bueno. Entonces puedes resumirlo. ¿No lo crees?

Mientras estos dos hablaban, un anciano de barba abundante los observaba a lo lejos, hace rato que había terminado de amasar arcilla, dentro de un rato más los hornos de los maestros artesanos comenzarían a humear, indicando un día de trabajo productivo y estable para la cerámica. Pero dentro de lo poco que este agradable anciano llegaba a escuchar de la conversación de los viajeros. Era seguro que estaban dirigiéndose al centro del laberinto de Brion. 

—Deberían dejar su charla para después y apresurarse a cruzar la aldea. O cuando menos lo esperen, el sol ya habrá desaparecido. 

Aunque la voz del anciano era débil, el sonido había llegado claro y estridente a los oidos de Zandaka y Goab. Quién habían concluido aprender todo sobre el Nen cuando llegaran a la misma plaza de los comerciantes donde se habían conocido.


	6. 1:6

Por alguna razón, la aldea de los artesanos estaba silenciosa. Pero quizás se debía a que la parte más alejada de la torre real se asentaban los más ancianos, aquellos que durante toda una larga vida se la pasaban moldeando la arcilla; de aquí salían los platos y utensilios.  
Pues era bien sabido que las personas con experiencia preferían ceñirse a formas ya definidas, contrario a lo que pasaba más adentro. En las casas más altas de la zona laberíntica, los jóvenes artistas se empeñaban en buscar nuevas formas, nuevas figuras que sobrepasaran a la misma imaginación. 

Recordemos también que tanto Zandaka como Goab habían despertado cuando apenas el sol se ponía. Y cuando pasaron por el primer tramo de bosque de los sueños, la mañana transcurría. Así qué, cuando se decidieron por sellar una primera promesa, la tarde apenas se hacia presente. Porque aunque no lo dijieran, el sol arreciaba sobre sus cabezas. 

Aquel anciano era alegre y amaba causar furor en los visitantes. Si lograba estresarlos con la más insignificante observación, llegaba a reirse hasta el día siguiente. Pero aquellos dos que se le presentaban era un poco diferentes. Oh, su vista ya no era la de antes. 

Cuando Zandaka se acercó para cruzar sus caminos, mirándole agradecido por la precaución. El anciano sólo logró distinguir los hermosos rasgos del admirado caballero de la zona de Brion. 

—Oh. Permitame presentarle una disculpa caballero Zandaka. No lo había visto hace tiempo. ¿Ya regresó de su excursión al mundo exterior?

Zandaka reverencio con respeto. El había nacido en el centro de la zona laberíntica de Brion. Pero quienes lo habían cuidado con mucho amor durante todo su niñez y adolescencia habían sido los ancianos de las zonas más alejadas. Aquellos que lo habían instruido en los deberes de la jardinería y botánica. Porque era bien sabido por los habitantes de esas tierras, que hasta el pasto tenia una clara función medicinal.

En las otras zonas de Amarganz a eso se le conocía como la hierba que lo cura todo. Pues desde los inicios de su existencia, ninguna persona en todo el imperio sufría de dolencias o enfermedades. Nadie moría conociendo el dolor, ninguna persona dentro de Amarganz caía presa de la desperacion. Pues tenían la cura de cualquier malestar inimaginable. 

—Por el momento sí. Pero creo que muy pronto seré llamado a una nueva excursión. 

Zandaka respondió, aunque el niño a su lado no entendiera la importancia de aquel simple anciano. El le daba el tiempo y el respeto debido. Por eso mismo se inclinó para besar el dorso de la mano cuando le fue ofrecida. 

—Oh Zandaka. Tan respetuoso como siempre. Pero, ¿que pasara el día en qué encuentres algo desagradable fuera de los límites de este imperio?

Rurux el alfarero sonaba un poco teatral al referirse a las bestias del exterior. Desde su juventud las detestaba y cada que siquiera mencionaba algo relacionado a sus formas desordenadas podría decirse que sentía un escalofrío que lo dejaba inquieto. Oh, si tan sólo tuviera a Namikawa cerca para hablar sobre esas espantosas figuras que lo atormentaban. 

—No lo sé. Pero espero qué nunca tenga que llegar a esa situación. 

Daka mostró una sonrisa nerviosa. En realidad justo esa cuestión hacia que le temblaran las manos. Aquel sueño que recientemente se repetía debía tener una relación con el mundo al que el viejo Rurux se refería histérico. 

—Oh querido. Espero que estes en lo correcto. Porque yo mismo he visto lo espantoso que puede ser el mundo externo. Tan horripilante de ver, y ¿sabes que es lo peor Zandaka? 

—No, no lo sé.  
Daka esbozó una sonrisa forzada. 

—Su organización. Todas esa bestias tienen extrañas costumbres. 

—¿Costumbres?—. Intervino de repente un aburrido Goab. No había cruzado palabra alguna con aquel simpático anciano. Pero estaba seguro que aquella conservación era meramente privada. 

—Oh jovencito. ¿Te interesa saber sobre el Nen, verdad?

Goab asintió, sintiéndose perpetrado. Acaso la discusión que había mantenido hace poco con Zandaka había sido ¿escandalosa?

—¿Nos estaba escuchando?

—Por supuesto, en mi juventud era el encargado de avisar a las tropas el avance del enemigo.

El rostro del viejo Rurux se iluminaba de recuerdos pasados. En esos tiempos los límites apenas terminaban de trazarse, y aquel amplio lago. El que ahora se le conocía Mobius, estaba plagado de incontables criaturas deformes, otras. Como los humanos de los que tanto se hablaba recientemente, aquellas bestias peludas que comían con las manos y se morían constantemente de plagas. 

Pero al joven que acompañaba a Zandaka eso poco importaba, por eso mismo Rurux tuvo que moderar su tono hasta tener toda la nostalgia encerrada en su mente. Luego habría ocasión para platicar con algún viejo conocido o sobreviviente de la batalla fronteriza. 

—Sí. Ya sé, este viejo se ha perdido en los recuerdos. Pero dejame recomendarte bien, si eres alguien astuto  
Tu mismo lograrás hallar las respuestas que buscas. 

—Uhmm sí. Note una anormalidad en el tiempo, como sí este no existiera. 

—Oh. Ya veo—. Rurux pasó su vista del niño al caballero. Intercambiando una mirada de complicidad. Al mirar los brillantes ojos de Daka notó el atisbo de la verdad y la travesura de este. 

—Zandaka usó un sello de intercambio para teletransportarse rápidamente a Papu. 

Una risita de prolongó hasta llenar el ambiente de alegría. 

—¿Sello de intercambio?—. Preguntó Goab. Más confundido que curioso por conocer el misterio de su llegada al castillo de su padre. 

—Así es pequeño. Supongo qué yo no soy capaz de iluminarte más, un alfarero de mi clase solo conoce lo esencial y se especializa en construir con maestría. Por lo que, los dejó por el momento. Ve con mucho y que tu caminó se abra sin muchas obstrucciones. 

—Esta bien—. Goab esbozó una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, entendia vagamente lo que el anciano le decía, eso. O quizás estaba mayormente emocionado en investigar por su cuenta los sellos que le habían sido mencionados. 

—Que tenga un hermoso día—. Daka mencionó mientras volvía a reverenciar, pero ahora en modo de despedida. 

—Oh. Se me olvidaba.  
El joven de largos cabellos rojos se detuvo para volverse y mirar con gratitud la curtida piel del anciano Rurux. 

—¿Algo te preocupaba verdad muchacho?

—Creo que los humanos son peligrosos para el reino. 

—¿Eso crees Zandaka?

El caballero respondió con un silencio temeroso. Era cierto, pero simplemente era difícil aceptarlo. 

—Hmph... Sí una nueva guerra se acerca. Recuerda que tu deber es proteger nuestro tesoro. Escucha bien Zandaka, la hierba que lo cura todo es vital para nuestra supervivencia. Sin ella, las pestes que caen sobre los extranjeros pasarían a nosotros. Y romperían el orden de nuestra sociedad. 

—Sí. Entiendo, pero la reina-— antes de que fuera capaz de expresar su preocupación por la corona y el centro del glorioso Imperio. El viejo otra vez lo interrumpía con una cara llena de reproche. 

—El laberinto de Brion es difícil de resolver, incluso para nosotros o ustedes los caballeros. Sí los humanos fueran tan brillantes, desde mis tiempos hubieran sido capaces de atravesar nuestras fronteras. Pero no fue así—. Rurux soltó una grave carcajada. Y luego cuando fue capaz de regresar a su estado de seriedad, se levantó de su asiento. Dando varias palmadas a la espalda del caballero. Pronunció solo para complementar el acto. 

—No pienses demasiado las cosas mi querídisimo Zandaka. Este imperio es muy fuerte como para derrumbarse por simios sin evolución—. Y mientras el anciano concluía con un tono lleno de afectó por el ya crecido caballero de la zona de Brion, en sus adentros tanto el orgullo como la melancolía estrechaban su corazón. 

—Ve con firmeza a tu destino.  
Las frágiles piernas del anciano eran fuertes y se erguían sanas a pesar de las muchas marcas de garras que los pantalones holgados ocultaban. En un pasado que aún yacía guardado, aquellas huellas de la devastadora guerra volvían a hincharse y sangrar bajo la promesa de la destrucción de los invasores humanos. 

—Usted cuide de la paz de este pueblo. Todos han sido tan amables conmigo desde que nací—. El tono de voz quería quebrarse por las miles de cosas que Daka quería pronunciar, pero en cambio respiró hondo para alcanzar a un joven Goab sentado en un escalón que dirigía a las casas superiores del cúmulo de techos amplios y diversos de la aldea de artesanos. 

—Neh, ¿Te despediste bien del anciano?

—Tú, pequeño impaciente. 

—Oh vamos, se nota que le tienes un gran aprecio a ese vejete. 

—No lo llames así.  
Daka le dio un coscorrón mientras lo arrastraba por el escalones. 

—Ah. Que quisquilloso eres Zandaka. Al menos deja de tratarme cómo un niño mimado. 

Se escuchó el chasquido de una lengua y seguido de eso un foco se volvió a prender, aunque era extraño que a Daka no se le hubiera ocurrido usar el sello de intercambio desde que habían despertado. Entonces, cargo al niño sobre su espalda mientras escribía sobre el suelo una peculiar frase: "El camino es corto cuando voy acompañado, estando sólo es más difícil llegar lejos"

Un humo denso creció alrededor de esos dos y en un segundo o quizás dos. Estos habían desaparecido de la zona más baja de Brión.


	7. 1:7

Entonces Zandaka apareció delante de una tienda, de la cual prendía un letrero con figuras fulgurantes, una tipografía cursiva y difícil de leer para los visitantes. Esta decía algo así:  
"La casa de las bestias andantes". 

El color del caballero ahora reinaba en rojo carmesí, y aquel tono castaño que siempre se presentaba cuando salia de Brion se había desvanecido por completo, en cambio. Los mechones alocados de Goab se presentaban apagados en un castaño oscuro; había que mencionar que poco o nada le importaba su identificación de visitante. Daba lo mismo si las personas llegaban a pensar si era de Papu, Ai, Hellbell o Zombae. Mientras no preguntarán por su cargo o tarea en la sociedad, podría hablar abiertamente de su curiosidad por las maravillas del imperio. 

—¡Tramposo! No me dejaste ver el sello.   
Goab, que seguía aferrado a la espalda del más alto, arremetió con golpes en un berrinche. Estaba insatisfecho, y apenas comprendía el viaje de teletransportación. Al tocar el humo este se deshacía como papel, y cuando lo aspiró sin querer no sintió más que un extraño regocijo. 

El pelirrojo soltó una risotada mientras aflojaba el agarre sobre el pequeño. Dejándolo caer como costal. 

—Aún eres muy joven para usar la teletransportación. 

Goab se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba la idea de esperar para aprender todo sobre Nen o los sellos de intercambio. 

—Aja, pero debes cumplir tu promesa.   
Le mostró la lengua, sacudió el polvo que se le había pegado a las ropas y pateo a Daka en un costado para satisfacer sus frustraciones. 

—Sí. Ya sé, pero primero vamos a comer—. Daka replicó a la vez que miraba tan feliz la tienda que tenían en frente. Aquel local en particular le agradaba tanto, ahí compraba cartas mágicas o esperaba el día en que alguna bestia Nen fuera compatible con su naturaleza ortodoxa. Pues ciertamente estaba ansioso de conocer el animal interno que lo representaba mejor. ¿Que podría ser? ¿Un león? ¿Un oso? ¿Una grulla? Ojalá pronto pudiera satisfacer ese misterio. 

—¿Hablas en serio Daka? ¿No te llenaron esos mangos que te ofrecí?

—¿A ti sí?

—No, pero estoy ansioso por conocer todo sobre el Nen. 

—Si te desesperas menos serás capaz de aprender correctamente Nen. 

—Ash, esta bien. Pero que sea rápido. 

—Se nota que no eres paciente. 

—Mi padre lo decía constantemente. 

En un lugar tan familiar como este, en el que se paseaban aún con el sol apenas cambiando a un fresco atardecer. Zandaka tomó por primera vez la mano del niño con dulzura y compresión. Este le era agradable a pesar de tener la cualidad de irritarlo con facilidad. Entendia al fin que ambos se parecían más allá de una cargo importante, el más joven como materia fresca militar, y el como el eterno guardián del tesoro más glorioso de Brion. 

—Uhmm. ¿Pescado, frutas o carne?

—Pescado. 

—¿Qué, no se supone que la región de Papu es conocida por los minerales preciosos?

—Así es. La piedra fantasma genera la electricidad que abastece toda la cuidad. 

Aquella sonrisa que desde su llegaba estaba presente, se agrandó al ver que el niño era listo y ponía atención hasta a los pequeños detalles. 

—Impresionante. Entonces cuentame porque elegiste pescado.   
Este apretó la pequeña mano con un poco de fuerza, más que nada para alentarlo si de repente la timidez se hiciera presente. 

—Oh, simple. Kanimasuku siempre se esconde en las cuevas más oscuras o profundas de la cadena montañosa. Y cuando soy capaz de encontrarlo, me cocina pescado como recompensa. Es muy silencioso, pero cuando habla con confianza... Uhmm, bueno, creo que dice palabras que los adultos llaman groseras y vulgares. 

—Ah... Debía esperarse de él.   
Mencionó con el semblante avergonzado por el comportamiento tan inapropiado entre uno de los caballeros. 

—Entonces, ¿Conoces a Kanimasuku?  
Los ojos del chico centellaron recordando esas tardes agradables con el caballero de su lugar de nacimiento, era poco decir que todos los habitantes siempre trabajan tan duro como para alabar la protección que Suku les brindaba a lo lejos. 

—Por supuesto, todos los caballeros saben de la existencia de los demás. Es natural. Pero, no crecimos juntos y nuestro deber nos aleja hasta ser convocados a expediciones. 

—¿Eh? Entonces nunca has convivido con Suku, ¿verdad?

—Ahhhh, lamentablemente no mucho. Cuando salimos de viaje la primera vez, se mostró muy reservado. Supongo que es su fachada principal. 

—Ya veo, pero creo que deberías jugar al menos una vez con él. Es muy agradable cuando se le conoce de verdad. 

—Eso haré la próxima semana. 

—Me gustaría ver como se llevarían si fueran amigos. 

—No sueñes tan alto jovencito. 

El niño se abrazo al más alto, por primera vez presentaba un sentimiento de confort, muy parecido al que sentia con Kanimasuku cuando este le acariciaba la cabeza mientras descansaba sobre su regazo. Y el olor de carbón llenaba sus fosas nasales, porque muy cerca de las cuevas, los maestros mineros cavaban melodiosos. 

—Que aguafiestas Zandaka. Eres muy malo conmigo. Si no regresas yo mismo voy y te jalo de las greñas por ilucionarme con el Nen. 

—Pero, ¿Yo que culpa tengo que Namikawa te halla votado de casa?

—Tú me llevaste ahí en primer lugar. 

—Sí. Por deber, pero cuando lo vi fue obvio. Tú padre siente que no eres digno del puesto. 

—Neh, heredar ese puesto no me importa. Yo solo quiero conocer todo el mundo. 

—No digas tonterías.   
Daka musitó, pasando la mano por los cabellos castaños del más bajito. Enredando sus dedos largos por los cabellos lisos y desordenados del hijo de Namikawa. 

—Nadie ha visto el mundo entero. 

—Yo debo ser quien rompa con ese paradigma.

—Ojalá lo hagas realidad.

Daka dio un última caricia al menor para meterlo al fin a un establecimiento lleno de pescados, uno abastecido por los comerciantes de Ai.   
Al sentarse comodino, pidió el especial del día para ambos y una jarra de agua fría; aúnque ya había probado la cerveza. Nunca sería capaz de tomar frente de un niño, y mejor dicho. Un niño como lo era Goab. 

—D-depueh dhe c-comerr...   
(Despues de comer)

—Sí, después iremos a la plaza de los comerciantes. Come bien o te vas a atragantar. 

Lo miró hablando con la boca llena, pero en comparación con sus terribles pesadillas repletas de cuerpos mutilados, agradecía de siquiera tener un acompañante que pudiera hacerlo reír o asquearse con cosas mundanas. 

«Vaya chico. No se parece en nada en Namikawa. » bebió con apuro, dejando vacío su vaso. Él amaba comer frutas, tal como las que crecían en los alrededores de los límites, de aquellas lineas imaginarias que separaban una región de otra. Ahora de vuelta en Brion, era libre de usar toda su energía vital sin condiciones, pues era bien sabido que cada uno se acoplaba a un estilo de vida, y al salir de esta. Ciertos sentimientos hacen interferencia en las cualidades surrealistas del Nen. 

El por ejemplo, había caído en la categoría de manipulación. Y aunque fuera persuasivo, había personas singulares como Goab que no caían tan fácil ante sus palabras encantadas. 

—Ahora que lo pienso. Nunca te pregunté por que estabas escondiéndote. Supongo que es tonto después de haber visto lo brusco que puede llegar a ser tu padre. Pero, Parecía que estabas nervioso. ¿Te robaste algo?— enarco un ceja descontento con la simple suposición. 

—¿Sí digo que si, te enojarias conmigo?

—Por supuesto muchacho, robar no es tu profesión—. Este se cruzó de brazos haciendo una mohín. 

—Entonces diré que no. 

—Oye, no me tomes por tonto. 

—Ya, es mejor que no lo sepas Zandaka. 

—Uhmm. ¿Porqué?

—Porque dijiste que un sí te pondria molesto conmigo. Y es lo que menos quiero ahora. 

—Tú—. Los ojos de Daka brillaron en la suave oscuridad de la pronta noche. Pero se relajó tan rápido como una mesera dejó un cóctel de frutas frente de sí. 

—Me gustan los libros. Así que tome prestado uno—. Goab ya había terminado de comer su platillo, a su lado. La mochila que había estado llevando consigo estaba sucia y su contenido parecía seguir igual de intacto. Así que buscó adentro, dando con un compartimiento estrecho. Ahí en el forro interior ocultó el libro después de que fue capaz de sacarlo de entre sus ropas a escondidas. 

—Mira—. Goab dijo mientras colocaba el libro en los ojos de su acompañante. 

—La historia de los cazadores—. Leyó Zandaka con restos de papaya pegado en los labios.

—¿Cazadores?—. Alzó una caja incrédulo. Quizás era un oficio que pasado. 

—Sí, supongo que es parte de la colección antigua. No sé que es un cazador. 

—Supongo que se refiere a los ganaderos de Hellbell. Ellos crían toda clase de animales para nuestro consumo. 

—Entonces deberíamos ir a Hellbell a conocerlos, una vez me escape y apenas logré ver un cerdito que huía. 

—¿Te atraen los animales domésticos, niño?

—Una vez mi padre trajo a la casa un gato herido. Pero cuando este se recuperó, escaló hasta el techo. Después no supe que fue de él.. 

—Quizás regresó a su casa. 

—Eso espero. 

—Oh. Bueno, entonces te gustan los libros, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mi padre tiene una amplia colección en su biblioteca privada. 

—Deberías contarme cuantos has leído y cual es tu favorito—. En ese instante, fueron interrumpidos por la camarera que traía un plato más, unos pastelitos y bollos como postre. Cuando esta se marchó a seguir con la demás clientela, esos dos devoraron hasta dejar migas sobre la mesa. 

Zandaka pagó todo y cuando salieron al claro de la noche, las luces que iluminaban la bella aldea de los artesanos daba un aire de creatividad. Pues cada lámpara que se alzaba en la calle o en los techos de cada casa, tenían formas coloridas, ninguna figura llegaba a repetirse y así. Una vez más aquel niño retozaba mirando el atractivo de la noche sobre Brion.

Sentía el aire golpearle la cara, pero este era tan cálido y variado en olores de arcilla y pintura que nada más le importó que admirar cada mínimo detalle hasta saciar su diversión. 


End file.
